


Trust In Me

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Michael gets lost in the woods, his own damn fault, and now he has to figure out how to get back home. Sounds easy, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Anon request: Mavin fic with gavin as a naga that has hypnosis powers and michael who gets lost in the woods and then gavin has his way with him"

“Gonna kick all of their asses when I get out of here” Michael growled in frustration as he tripped over what was probably his 6th tree branch and fell face first into the dirt floor. Again. He was originally with his group of rambunctious friends as they journeyed through the deep woods. His friend had warned them that if they came across the wide river, they needed to turn back and head back home because that meant they have gotten too far. But, Michael never listened to reason no matter how much it would actually harm him. So, with rolled up pants legs and a _“come on, stop being little bitches and come on,”_ Michael waded across the actually pretty deep water to the other side.

_“See, that wasn’t so bad after all” Michael praised himself as he arrived to the other side of the bank and shaking the cold water off his feet like a cat, frowning at the fact that his shirt, jeans, socks and shoes were now wet. Michael turned around to tell his friends to get their asses over, but to his surprise, his friends were no longer there. They were standing there watching him cross the wide river and now they were gone._

_“Guys, stop dicking around and quit hiding!” Michael yelled out, thinking that his friends were hiding behind the tall trees. But, he didn’t get a response nor was he able to see any movement from behind trees. “Guys!” Michael yelled again, but then cursed loudly as he unfortunately knew why his friends weren’t responding: they had left his ass in the middle of the woods._

_“They are so fucked” Michael growled as his anger grew in intensity. He needed to get out of here as one, he was on the other side of this big ass body of water that he was told not to cross and two, it was getting real dark out here the sun already going down past the tree line. Oh yes, his “friends” were going to die when he finds them. But, Michael was not going to cross back over cause the part he had crossed over was very wide and came all the way up to his chest and he did not feel like wading back in the too cold water. He sighed as he knew he was stranded unless he found either stepping stones or a smaller part of the river he could easily cross over._

“This fucking sucks dick” Michael muttered as he sat back on his haunches, completely exhausted from both swimming across the river and trying to find an easier path to take to cross over. Michael sighed and stood back up and continued to walk on his weary feet. It was pointless; the river seemed to get bigger no matter which direction he went, his knees hurt from constantly tripping over tree roots, and the sky was now a mix of dark blue and pink and the stars were starting to come out. Most importantly, he was starting to get cold and there was constant breeze that made him shiver with chills. He really had no other choice except to swim back over and he really did not want that to be his only option.

“Wait! My phone!” he realized and smiled widely with relief as he remembered it was still in his pocket, but then his expression made a complete 180 as he realized the only issue with his phone: it was most definitely wet. Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed as sure enough, his iPhone was completely drenched. He tried pressing the home button to see if it would turn on, but alas, his phone was done for after being submerged in water for that long.

“Great” he muttered as he stared down at his phone. Not only was he lost in the woods, his phone was now officially dead. He then snarled and chucked his phone into the river. “Just fucking great!” he shouted as he watched it plop into the water and sink down into the dark abyss of the river’s floor. Michael glared angrily at where his phone landed in the water and then growled and kicked at a rock, sending it into the water as well. He turned his back to the river and began walking into the dense trees to hopefully find somewhere he could rest for the night.

As he ventured into the woods, Michael’s good hearing picked up the sound of hissing and he stopped. The hissing sound continued and then Michael froze in fear as he heard a twig snapping. Frowning at where he supposed the sound was coming from, Michael turned in that direction. “Fuck off!” he shouted trying to sound intimidating, but he heard his voice waver. Then Michael froze completely as he heard a deep chuckling that seemed to echo around him in the stillness of the woods.

“That’s not really a nice thing to say” a voice suddenly said and Michael turned his head in time and his eyes widened as he saw an unusually large snake tail drag across the sandy floor, there was enough light from the moon for him to see the brown scaly pattern. Michael swallowed as he bravely turned his head to follow where the tail led to.

“H-Hey, buddy. Just fuck off, okay? I-I’m just trying to get back home” he called out to wherever the voice was.

Michael’s fear grew as the hissing sound grew closer, but he still did not know where the sound was coming from. He was definitely not scared. Nope, not scared at all. There was nothing to be scared of despite the fact that he was lost in the woods, it was dark outside, and there was a very creepy sound around him. Nope, Michael was absolutely NOT scared.

“Are you perhaps lost, little one?” the voice asked again and the Jersey man nearly pissed himself as the voice sounded like it was coming from behind him. Or in front of him. He couldn’t tell, it was too damn dark out here. Michael couldn’t run away cause where would he go? He was too deep in the woods and the river was too damn big. Yep, this is how he was going to die. And he really only had himself to blame as it was his dumbass fault for coming over here in the first place. His friends were still pieces of shit for leaving him all by himself, but he brought this upon himself.

“Y-Yeah, I’m lost what of it? Look, pal. Can you just tell me where-” Michael’s fearful voice soon caught in his throat as he felt an ominous presence behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and he shivered as he felt a warm breeze and he knew damn well it wasn’t the wind.

Swallowing back his fears, Michael slowly turned around and his eyes grew extremely big as he looked up at the being that stood a few feet above him. It was most definitely a man, that Michael could tell. Wild unruly hair sat atop his head and he had a rather large nose and his chest looked like a rug attacked him and then just stayed glued to his chest. But it was the man’s lower half was the most shock, bizarre feature. While the man’s top half was fine, his hips blended into a scaly burmese python pattern, the brown yellowish design seemed to pop out in the glow of the moonlight. And speaking of glow, Michael practically shivered as he gazed into the man’s golden eyes, his slitted pupils staring at him. The snake/man’s forked tongue flicked out at him and Michael jumped back a bit in surprise and the snake smiled widely, showing of his possibly venomous fangs.

“Why hello there, little one” The man greeted and Michael gasped as he realized the snake man was British. A British speaking snake man in Texas? Yep, Michael chalked this up as being the weirdest things he has seen in Austin. “Ssso, what brings you into my territory? You know it’s probably way past your bedtime” he chided lightly.

Michael blinked owlishly before he shook his head. This was such a weird experience and it had to be him to experience it. “Y-You. Y-You’re - snake!” he blurted out in surprise. The snake man chuckled again and Michael shivered at the sultry tone.

“Please, darling, I do have a name. You, my dear, may just call me Gavin. And for the record, the term for me is Naga. You know, half human, half snake” The snake-naga went on and waved his hand over himself in a presenting manner. Michael just stood there in complete shock his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Now, back to my question: what brings you out to my home?” Gavin asked as he slithered around the terrified intruder, stalking around him like a lion.

Michael seemed to come back to earth and swallowed thickly. “W-Well, my friends and I came here and I wanted to cross the river and they didn’t. S-So I swam over here by myself and then my asshole friends left me. And now, I’m lost and I can’t find a way to get back over to the other side” he revealed to the naga and frowned at the mention of his dickhead friends.

Gavin hissed out a joyous laugh. “Ah, ssso your friends betrayed you and left you here all alone, I see. How unfortunate for you, my dear” he lightly teased.

Michael stood there completely frozen as the s-naga slithered around him. “Yeah, so if you could tell me which direction I need to go so I can go back to the other side that would be fantastic” he requested the tan-skinned naga.

Gavin stopped his slithering and uncurled his huge coils to lower himself to be eye level with the human. “My my, aren’t you an adorable thing. Why don’t you stay here with me” he persuaded the Jersey man.

Michael blinked again in surprise at the offer and let out a nervous laugh. “Listen, Gavin” the naga’s true name felt odd on his lips, “I-I really need to get going so if you could please give me some directions I’ll-” Michael’s words were cut off again as Gavin reached his hand out and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look in his golden eyes.

“No. Ssstay” Gavin hissed as he began to hypnotize his victim, sending colorful hypnotizing waves into the lad’s brown eyes. “Jussst stay here with me” he cooed.

Michael couldn’t tear his gaze away from the naga, his vision beginning to get hazy. “B-But, I have to” he started but then almost instantly, his words stopped altogether and his brain was then trapped in a heavy dense fog.

Gavin smiled a toothy grin as he knew his power was working, as it always did. He always did to his prey before he consumed them whole. It was actually a pretty harmless form of trapping his victims as it put their minds in a tranquil state before he ate them. However, he found that he wasn’t really hungry for this one, he was way too cute to be eaten right away. After all, he had another hunger that needed to be satisfied.

“Tell me, my love, what is your name?” he asked, knowing his prey could still speak. His power had an advantage in the fact that whomever he hypnotized was still able to respond verbally, but they would still be under his control until he broke the hypnosis i.e. eat them.

Michael heard the soothing words come in through his ears and he struggled to find the correct words to use. “M-Michael” he answered, his mind still deep in a deep haze.

Gavin hummed contently at the name and his eyes looked up and down Michael’s body, eyeing him as if he were a piece of meat. “Well then, my dear sweet Michael. Why don’t you let me make your stay more enjoyable. Will you let me take you?” he asked already knowing the answer even if Michael wanted to refuse, which he couldn’t.

Michael indeed wanted to refuse and the word ‘no’ was on the tip of his tongue, but his mind couldn’t find the correct word. Instead, what came out was “y-yes. You can take me” he responded and he regretted his answer, but what else could he say or do. His vocabulary was currently being limited and he couldn’t really move especially when he could feel the naga’s smooth tail wrapped around his ankle in case he ran.

Gavin smiled again and looked at Michael in his wide pupil eyes. “There’s a good boy” he murmured before he pressed his lips against his prey’s. Michael gasped at the contact, but he couldn’t really pull away if he wanted to. All he could was let the snake man violate his mouth, shivering as he felt that forked tongue taste or rather smell the inside of his mouth.

“My my, such a pretty mouth you have, my lovely Michael” he whispered against his lips and continued to kiss him. He ran his hands down his face, Michael shivering as he felt those warm hands run down the sides of his neck. Gavin then parted from the human’s inviting lips and cast his eyes down. “You’re far too dressed for me, my dear. Won’t you take them off so I could see the rest of you?” he asked.

Michael obediently nodded, not that he wanted to follow through with the suggestion, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter for some reason. He gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the ground. His face burned red from embarrassment as he heard Gavin hum in delight. “Ah, such a perfect one you are” he hissed, flicking his tongue at him. Michael kicked off his still wet socks and shoes. The Jersey man wanted to stop right there, but as his hands undid his belt, he knew there was no way he could actually force his hands to stop. It was as if he was being subconsciously controlled to do the naga’s bidding. Whatever the snakeman had done to him was now making him follow the British man’s every command.

“That’s it, love” Gavin murmured as he watched the human undo his pants and finally push them down his legs along with his underwear and kicked them off to the side. “Very nice” he praised as he slithered around to get a good look at his now naked prey, his eyes wandering all over the expanse of Michael’s pale body, moaning at the delightful sight of the intruder’s half hard erection. “And I see you’re enjoying this aren’t you, my darling” he chuckled as he reached his hand out and Michael gasped as the naga wrapped his hand around his member, softly moaning as the snake gently stroked him.

“S-Stop” Michael blurted out and let out a shaky moan as Gavin rubbed his thumb over his leaky head. This is not what he came out here for in the first place, yet here he was deep in the dark woods getting his dick touched by a half human/snake man. “G-Gavin, stop” he pleaded a bit.

Gavin chuckled as his treat still had some fight left in him. “Jussst relax, Michael. Trussst in me” he hissed seductively. He watched as Michael try to fight the glorious feeling and frowned a bit as Michael tried to wither away, if not for his brown tail wrapped around his ankle. He smirked as he came up with a different strategy.

“How’s about we try this, my dear” he suggested and before Michael could began to try to process what that actually meant, he then felt Gavin’s tail yank him forward causing him to fall back onto his bare back with a loud ‘fuck’ that escaped his mouth from the impact. Michael opened his eyes and nearly cowered into the leaves and dirt covered ground as the naga now loomed over him, the man looking even more intimidating than he already was.

“Don’t be afraid, my sweet” Gavin cooed as he draped his human half over Michael. “We are just getting started” he said and claimed Michael’s mouth again.

The older lad then felt those warm hands slide down his body and make their way all the way to his legs. One second the naga was invading his mouth and then in the next, his knees were suddenly being pressed into his chest as he was folded over. Michael’s face burned hot as he was now on full display for the snake man.

“G-Gavin, w-wait!” Michael shouted as he tried to wriggle himself free from this embarrassing position. “Gavin, please let me go, please!” he pleaded and looked up into the naga’s eyes as he begged. Big mistake cause as soon as Michael made eye contact with the snake’s, he was then put back into that hazy trance, his mind going back into the foggy state.

“Sssh, relax. Trussst in me, I won’t harm you, dear one” Gavin cooed as he hypnotized his victim once again. This one was definitely a fighter and the British naga liked that about Michael. “Such a feisty thing you are.”

Gavin brought his attention back to spread display before him, moaning in delight as he gazed at Michael’s entrance. “Such a pretty little hole” he murmured his tongue flicking out to taste the rim, Michael flinching at the contact. “Mmm, delicious” Gavin purred as he repeatedly tasted the lad’s hole.

The snake man then sat up on his coils, his eyes traveling up the beautiful sight of his new mate. “While I would love to continue tasting you to heaven and back, that would have to come another time. But for now, however, it’s time for me to mate with you, my sweet” Gavin grumbled as he looked down between them and Michael followed his gaze and his eyes widened as he watched as the naga’s slit open and out came were not one, but two glistening red penises. They were both roughly the same size and looked almost human like if not for the odd shape of them, both equally very big and looked very girthy and Michael shivered as drops of clear precum dripped onto his hole.

“Can’t wait to be inside you, Michael” Gavin moaned as he rubbed his dicks over his prey’s quivering hole. Michael could not help, but get even harder than he already was as he watched the penises coat his hole in slick. He then grew increasingly nervous as he knew either one of them was going to go inside him, yet he was far from ready for either of them to enter him.

“G-Gavin, wait. I-I’m not-” Michael started but then felt the python’s tail wrap around his neck, choking a bit as he felt it tighten around his windpipe. “G-Gavin, please” he begged, but choked again as the tail squeeze even tighter.

“Just relax, my love” Gavin reassured as he pressed the tip of one of his dicks to Michael slippery hole, “You’re gonna absolutely love this.” He then pushed in gently and watched as the head slid in past the rim, groaning as he forced more of his large head into his anus. “You feel amazing, Michael” he moaned.

Michael choked out a painful cry, unable to scream louder due to the tail coiled around his neck . His ass hurt from being forced to stretch around the thick shaft, no matter how slick it actually was. Michael felt tears beginning to brim his clenched eyes as he tried to will himself to relax around the red member.

“Sssh, relax” Gavin tenderly murmured as he bent down to press gentle kisses to his mate’s face. “You’re taking me so well, honey. Just breathe, Micool” he cooed as he wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock, stroking him as he pushed more of himself inside that constricting hole. “You’re a very tight one. Have you ever been with another being?” he breathed out and sighed as finally bottomed out, pressing his scaly hips against Michael’s ass, his hands splayed along the backs of his fleshy thighs keeping him in that folded over position.

“N-No” Michael choked out as he tried to get used to the unfamiliar stretch. The naga’s penis was so...big. There was no word to describe the feeling of it except for the fact that it was too damn big to be inside his virgin ass. The fact that his first time with a man was with a man that was also a snake and had not one, but two very big dicks was a story that no other human shall know of because this whole experience was just too fucking weird.

“Oh, dear! Perhaps I am a bit too big for you” Gavin mused as his slitted eyes stared at the prominent bump protruding from Michael’s stomach. Michael’s own hazy eyes widened at the evidence that the naga was entirely too large for him, yet he couldn’t help, but let out a soft moan at the strangely erotic sight of it poking out of him. Gavin’s keen human ears picked up the pleasureful sound and he groaned and smiled that toothy grin again. “Such a lovely sound. Gonna need to move, darling. Can’t stay still especially now that you have me practically stuffed inside you” he groaned as he trailed his hands down and wrapped them around Michael’s pale hips.

“G-Gavin, wait” Michael began as Gavin pulled himself out a bit before choking out a gasp as the snake thrusted hard back in. “O-Oh, fuck” he choked out. Gavin smiled and repeated the motion, smiling even wider as he heard his prey let out a moan. “Is my treat starting to like this now? Well, fear not, Michael. I’ll give you a lot more than just that” he promised, Michael groaning as the naga rolled his hips.

The British snakeman clawed Michael’s hips as his pace picked up, going faster and faster. “H-Holy fucking shit, G-Gavin” the Jersey man breathed out, his hands gripping the dirt underneath as his body was being savagely slammed into by Gavin. He hated the fact that this was actually starting to feel good. Hated the way how hot it looked at the fact that he could see his stomach bulging as the cock moved in and out of his ass. He hated how well his asshole was able to take the thick slimy flesh. Most importantly, he fucking hated how incredibly hard he was, his dick was practically a rock at this point from how hard he was. “G-Gavin, f-fuck. Don’t fucking s-stop!” he moaned as he wrapped his legs around the snake’s hips.

Gavin let out that deep chuckle again and lolled his head back, his tongue flicking out and he hissed happily as he tasted the pure taste of sex in the still air. “Such a good little treat you are. Taking me so well like the good little pet you are. Yeah, gonna breed you so nicely” he went on, heavily panting as he pounded into the tight slippery hole. He then looked back down to continue watching as he entered and reentered into Michael’s ass, but was surprised to find that said man was staring back at him. Well, he wasn’t actually staring at him. Gavin followed his gaze and grinned as he saw that his pet was staring at his other penis.

“What is it, love? Is there something that you want?” he teased and paused his thrusts, snickering as he heard Michael whine.

“G-Give me the other one” Michael panted out, feeling brave now. Now that he’s had a feel for one of the naga’s dicks, he felt like he could take both of them. “I-I want both in me” he demanded.

Gavin laughed again at the urgency. “But, love, you’re already stuffed. I don’t think you can take both of them” he tried to warn.

“Just give me both of them, goddammit!” he yelled at Gavin and tightened around him. “Give me both of your dicks, you piece of shit snake!”

Gavin gasped at the insult but then threw his head back and let out a maniacal laugh. He then looked back down at his prey and Michael nearly sank into the ground as he was met with the predatory gaze. “Such a sharp tongue you have, love. Gonna absolutely keep you with me” he swore and angled his other dripping cock at his already full rim. “Okay, but don’t say I bloody warned you” he threatened.

Gavin was met with some resistance due to the fact Michael’s hole was already stuffed with one of him. “I don’t know if I can put the other one in, love” he tried to reason with Michael. But when he saw those brown eyes glare daggers at him, he just shrugged and went back to trying to at least get his head inside. Gavin grit his teeth and with a forceful thrust, he finally managed to get the fat head into the stuffed hole. Knowing that he only needed to just get the rest in, Gavin grunted loudly and shoved his other cock into that tight hole.

Michael threw his head back as much as he could with the tail still around his neck, letting out a choked scream as his ass was...stuffed. That was only way to describe the sensation filling his very being. It was an indescribable feeling and the fact that both of them were pressing deliciously against his swollen prostate. “Fffuuck” he shuddered out as he remembered how to breathe properly. He brought his head back up and his eyes immediately caught the ever presence of not one, but two of the hemipenises bulging through his stomach. Almost immediately as soon as his eyes stared at his bump, a wide open smile stretched across his face, his eyelids lowering in pleasure and his tongue lolling out at the image that would forever be engrained in his brain.

“Goodness, darling! I think I’ve completely broken you, haven’t I?” Gavin strained out, painting to restrain himself from moving. How this human was able to take both of his dicks was an amazing feat and the fact Gavin didn’t have to hypnotize him to take him this far was also an incredible feat. Michael was a very interesting creature, besides him of course. He definitely was going to keep this one.

“F-Fuck me, Gavin” Michael urged, wiggling his hips to encourage Gavin to keep going. Gavin hissed and sank his claws into his treat’s his hips as he resumed his rough pace, slamming himself over and over inside that quivering hole. “That’s it, Gavvy. Harder, fuck me harder!” he cried out as he reached up and pulled the snakeman’s head down and roughly kissed him, uncaring about the forked tongue that twisted around his.

Gavin growled and removed his constricting tail from around Michael’s neck and before the Jersey man could sigh with relief that he could finally breathe properly, he yelped loudly as the burmese python sank his sharp fangs into his shoulder. Gavin continuously let out hiss-filled growls as he rammed his cocks into Michael’s loose hole, the sound of flesh brutally smacking against flesh filled the silent woods around them. The wonderful feeling of both of his dicks being constricted in his mate’s hole was so damn good. He never wanted this moment to end between him and his newly claimed mate. He released his bite from Michael’s shoulder and smiled as he saw the bleeding mark he left on him. A mark that would tell anyone, whether human, animal, or even other beings like him that Michael belonged to him and only him.

“There now. I marked you as my new pet” Gavin grunted out, his tongue lapping up the blood that leaked out from the mark. “You’re my pet now, aren’t you, love?” he asked as his cocks fucked into the man below.

Michael’s brain was in such an ecstasy filled state, no longer in that hypnotizing haze cause honestly the constant pleasure he was receiving was far stronger than the hypnosis, he couldn’t help but agree with Gavin. “Y-Yes, Gavin! I-I’m your pet, fuck!” he screamed out.

Gavin hissed out a laugh at the fact that Michael finally gave himself over to him. “Good boy. Now, tell me, darling, who do you now belong to?” he breathed against his lips.

“You, Gavin, only you!” Michael whined out as he could feel that irresistible heat beginning to engulf his nether regions. “G-Gavin, you’re gonna make me cum” he panted, his eyes closing and his moans getting more desperate as he grew closer and closer.

Gavin wrapped his hand around the achingly hard member, groaning as his treat called out his name. “Are you going to cum for me, dearest one? You gonna let me see how good I made you feel?” he boasted at the fact that it was he that was making Michael feel this much pleasure.

Michael rapidly nodded and threw his head back against the dirt again. “Yes! God, fuck yes, Gavin! Please, let me cum!” he sobbed out, scratching his nails down the naga’s back. “Gonna cum, gonna cum, fuck, G-Gavin!” Michael strained out, his breathing getting faster and faster.

Gavin kissed Michael’s lips once more, his teeth nipping his bottom lip. “Then go ahead, my love. Cum. Let me see how I made you feel” he demanded, his thumb teasing that sensitive leaking purple head.

Michael screamed out and moaned loudly, his dick spurting ropes and ropes of hot white release that painted his bulging stomach and chest. Michael’s hips thrust up as he striped himself in his own cum. Gavin groaned at the delightful sight, but he groaned even more as he felt Michael pulse around his dicks. Gods, he was getting close too.

“Bloody hell, love! Mmm, you feel so good! Are you gonna let me cum into this little or rather big hole of yours, my sweet?” he hissed out, his patterned hips stuttering and faltering as he hammered against Michael’s ass cheeks. “Can I cum in this pretty hole of yours?”

Michael laid underneath the naga, completely blissed out with a shit eating grin on his sweaty face. “S-Sure, yeah” he could only muster out.

Gavin breathed out a laugh at his mate’s orgasmic state before he gritted his teeth and his grunts grew louder as he neared his climax. “Michael, my mate! Bloody, fuck yes, shit!” Gavin hissed out and then growled baring his teeth as he came inside his lover. Michael moaned blissfully as he could feel that hot liquid spill inside him. He looked down and smiled again as he saw his gut inflate from the copious amount of naga cum being pumped into him, his hand lazily rubbing the swelling bump.

“Y-You came so goddamn much, Gavvy” he murmured, giggling mainly to himself over nothing. Gavin laughed at his out-of-it mate and pressed his lips against Michael’s in a searing kiss.

“My lovely little boi. My sweet Michael” Gavin breathed out, pressing sweet kisses to Michael’s rosy red face. Michael giggled again as the British naga gave him such tender pecks and murmured sweet words to him.

Michael felt Gavin’s hips shift and he instinctively tightened his legs around the snake’s waist. Gavin chuckled at his mate’s refusal to let go. “Michael, dear. I need to pull out now” he assured as he tried pull back, but laughed again as Michael’s legs refused to release him. “Michael” he chastised playfully.

“N-No, don’t” Michael whined and kissed the laughing naga again and again. The Jersey man couldn’t believe he was now love struck with this half man half snake being, but he was. He could probably blame it on three things that made him like this; the possible venom from the bite, the hypnosis, or the fact that Michael was still out here by himself in the deepest part of the woods and was now deeply in love with a naga that had just fucked him into oblivion. He honestly couldn’t tell what caused this change of heart, but didn’t care cause there were two huge dicks up his ass and he didn’t want them to leave, no matter how exhausted he was at the moment.

“Come on, darling, let me pull out. I’m not going anywhere” Gavin reassured. Michael whined in protest, but gave into his new lover’s request and untangle his legs from around his waist. “Good boy” Gavin praised and gently eased both of his hemipenises out of his sore and tired treat. Michael moaned as he felt the softening lengths pull out of him ever so slowly until only the heads were left. Gavin grunted softly as he removed his heads, thus releasing the large amount of cum he had pumped into his prey, his dicks shriveling back up and going back inside his slit. Michael let out a high pitched whine as he felt his asshole push load after load out of him, feeling his stomach sadly deflate until there was nothing left except a slowly dribbling trail and a puddle that was slowly soaking into the earth. Michael sighed and felt his ass clench around nothing, his hole gaping wide and oh, so very sore.

Gavin laughed silently as he watched his Michael’s eyes drift close as sleep was beginning to take him. “Did I perhaps tire you out, dear one?” he murmured, sweeping back those pretty damp curls from his forehead and pressing a gentle kiss to the sweaty skin. “I might have to go easier on you next time.”

Michael felt the naga’s presence leave him and he whined and sleepily reached out for Gavin. “G-Gavin, don’t leave me” he pleaded in a childish manner.

Gavin chuckled and gently lifted up his mate into his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Do not worry, little one. I shall never leave you. Not now or ever” he promised kissing his forehead again. “Now, come, love. I shall take you to my dwelling where you shall live with me for eternity” he murmured and began slithering back to his home.

Michael just wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck, burying his face into his shoulders, his eyes sleepily watching as he went further and further away from the river. Where he was being carried off to, he didn’t care anymore. As long as Gavin was there giving him pleasure, he really didn’t care about where he was going.


End file.
